Locked
by ej8012
Summary: AU-"How'd this happen?" ... "I wasn't the one who locked the door..." Ike locked himself and Soren in a bathroom. Now they have to wait for someone to find them... This could take a while. Not Soren/Ike.


**AU- Ike and Soren are in High School.**

**Also, this is only as friends, no guy kissing or anything like that.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review.**

**ej8012**

* * *

"Anyone hear me?" Nothing. Silence. Why did they make bathrooms soundproof? Ike thought. He pounded his hand on the wall again, but only got another bruise to add injury to insult. Where was he stuck? How was he stuck? He had not been captured by evil kidnappers, nor was he locked in prison. As you might have guessed, Ike was locked in the boy's bathroom, inside of the library. Just his luck too, some how he locked the bathroom door on himself.

The library was supposed to be closed, so no one was in the library who would notice he had gone it but wasn't coming out. Also, nobody went just to the library to go to the bathroom. Of course, Ike wouldn't even go near the library unless his friend, Soren, made him. In this case, this could be called Soren's fault. After all, it wasn't Ike's problem that he was going to fail History at the rate his grade was dropping (Well it kinda was, but Ike was just too stubborn to admit it) nor was it his fault that Soren had told Ike to go to the library to study with him (Now that was not Ike's problem). It was Ike's fault that he forgot to go to the bathroom after math before bolting to the library, just to remember that Soren got out five minutes later.

Suddenly the door opened and Soren walked in, his long hair nearly, just nearly, getting caught in the door.

"Soren! Get the door!" Ike shouted, jumping to his feet. Soren was never the best person to surprise so he had a mini-heart attack while the door closed shut.

"I-I-Ike? What are you doing here?" Soren asked, shocked. Ike sighed and sat back down on the tile.

"I managed to lock the stupid bathroom door. Now we're both stuck." Ike said. Soren blinked.

"You're joking."

* * *

*30 minutes later*

"How'd this happen again?" Ike asked himself aloud as he played the memories back in his head. He didn't even know you could lock the bathroom door. Soren thought Ike was asking a real question.

"I wasn't the one who locked the door. How'd you manage to do that anyway?" It was the first time Ike knew how to do something that Soren didn't. Ike felt a little weird answering Soren's question.

"No idea. I think my arm hit something on the outside, but by the time I figured out it was locked it was too late. I mean, nobody can go to the bathroom, wash their hands, dry said hands off, and get to the door before the door closes." Ike shrugged. "No idea. Some part of me being unlucky I guess." Soren sighed. Why didn't he bring a book? He thought, answering his own question a second later. Because he didn't think he'd be locked in the bathroom with Ike. Although, there were worse people to be stuck with, Soren added on as he thought about Shinon. That would not be good.

It was quiet for a while. Then Ike broke the silence.

"Wanna play I-Spy?" Soren groaned and tried to get a little more comfortable on the hard tile floor.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

"Is it something to do with football?" Soren asked, bored. He had agreed to play 20 Questions with Ike. Little did he know that Ike wasn't very good at 20 Questions. It made him wish that he had said yes to I-Spy. Ike thought for less then a millisecond.

"Nope. Question 19 Soren." Soren thought for a second. Something that was not strong, was smart, a human, and had long black or brown hair? Soren picked his question carefully.

"Are you related to it?" Soren asked Ike. Ike thought for a second, then shook his head no.

"Nope, but I consider him a friend." Soren was puzzled for a second. Did Ike had any male friends that weren't related to football? Oh, duh.

"Me?" Soren muttered, looking at the floor. Ike nodded, happy that his friend had gotten it.

"I consider you a friend Soren. I mean, I don't know if you do the whole friend thing, but if you do, you can always count on me to get your back or help carry your impossibly heavy stack of books." Soren smirked. That was one reason it was good to be friends with one of the strongest guys in school.

"So we really are friends?" Soren asked. Ike smiled.

"Yeah, because of you I didn't fail 10th grade math!" Ike said. Soren smiled (Ok, it was more of a smirk but hey, that is Soren's smile) and replied,

"And don't you forget it, but now we have to worry about your Histroy grade."

* * *

*40 minutes later*

"How long until next period?" Ike asked. They had given up on 20 Questions and Soren had started quizzing Ike on History. That lasted about 30 minutes, then they both spent 10 minutes staring at the wall. Soren thought for a moment. Man, he really needed to get himself a watch, or maybe the school should get unlockable bathroom doors.

"Well lunch has got to be over by now... So about an hour until fifth period, but nobody is going to be worried until we both don't show up for P.E, which is sixth period." Ike took some time to understand this.

"Wait...Next period is fourth period."

"Exactly Ike." Both boys were quiet for a few moments.

"Damn it." Ike muttered. Everything fell silent again, but, surprisingly, Soren was the one who broke the silence.

"You really consider me a friend?" He asked, not looking at the other boy. Ike looked at Soren. Soren felt his gaze and glanced at the other boy.

"You are the best friend a guy could wish for. You're smart, logical, and despite common knowledge, a very kind person. You know that, right?" Soren didn't respond.

* * *

*End of school*

Fate being funny (In its own twisted way) it was Shinon who found the two boys. Shinon was none too happy about going on a search for his two least favorite people, and he had only come to the school to pick up Rolf for archery practice, only to be begged (But mostly blackmailed) into helping the others find the two boys.

"FINALLY!" Ike shouted as they walked out of the school. Even Soren was happy to be out of the library and outside of school. He took a deep breath of the clear air. Ok, moderately clean, but hey, anything was cleaner then bathroom air.

"What where you two doing anyway?" Shinon asked, following them and swinging his car keys. "For two hours you guys had to be doing something. What was it, making out?" Shinon asked. Soren gave him the evil eye while Ike (Who was a little ways ahead of Shinon) shoved the older man.

Shinon laughed. He was going to get a lot of mileage out of this one.

* * *

**Did you like it? Like I said in the summery, just a random idea that I thought would be fun to write up.**

**Leave me a review, that would be awsome!**

**ej8012**


End file.
